


Magical Drabbles

by Onepiecehogwartsau



Series: Magical Revolution [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: "Drabble Collection" means lots of different tags that may only show up in one drabble..., Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendly Rivalry, Friendship, Girls' Night, Homesickness, Inter-House Friendships, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nakamaship, Not a Team Player, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quidditch, Rivalry, Rules are boring, Rumours, forest, lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onepiecehogwartsau/pseuds/Onepiecehogwartsau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Straw Hats were born in the Harry Potter universe? A collection of drabbles and semi-drabbles set in our Magical Revolution AU touching upon the injustice of the wizarding world, life at Hogwarts, the relationships of the characters and their influence on the Harry Potter universe. Can stand alone on the premise of a HP/OP crossover, but you will probably get more out of it if you have read the main AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day At Hogwarts - 1985

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Maiestro, who was the only one to try her hand at our Chopper-Brook pun contest :)

The first days at Hogwarts are confusing for all 11-year-olds. For some, all they need in order to call a day a great one is to find the Great Hall in time for meals. Others worry about what happened to the new friend they found on the train, the friend that got sorted to sit at another table, and after the feast went deep into the dungeons. For instance, one Hufflepuff boy worried about just that as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Where had she gone, and would he get the chance to hand back her frog card?


	2. Forest (1947)

The moss covered forest floor seems to press against his feet. It is deep and thick, moist enough that his trouser legs are soaked, but that is how they are most of the time, since he keeps wandering in circles in this enchanted forest.

Slowly he stops in his tracks. Moving anywhere - moving at all - seemed so meaningless, but so is standing still. He can manage a few more steps, he is sure of that. Soon enough he will be swallowed by the fog again and then he would be gone again. Afterall, time is meaningless without purpose. It does not matter.


	3. Quidditch (1988)

All things considered, Gabriel Hill _knew_ he needed to kick Monkey off of Gryffindor's quidditch team. The boy was easily distracted, did not play well with others and showed a stubborn refusal to learn the rules of the game. Or maybe not _learn_ them, per se, since Gabriel suspected that Monkey knew them perfectly well, but rather actually pay them any mind and _follow_ them. He could really not understand why the younger student had tried out for the team at all, since he probably had not had any intention of actually playing the game as it should be played from the very beginning.

_Still_ , he thought, _it's a damn shame – that boy can fly._


	4. Quidditch Fighting (1990)

"Oakes? I need to talk to you." Slytherin's quidditch captain, Mark Byrion, said to the newest member of their team. He had been flying with them for several months now, and was, quite frankly, a much better match for the team than the old beater had been. It was largely thanks to the fact that Devlin – their other beater - liked him better, of course, but never mind that. That was exactly why the kid needed this warning.

"Sure, what is it?" Matthew Oakes asked inquisitively. Mark cleared his throat.

"Oakes, I know you have gotten used to working with Devlin, but our next match is against the Hufflepuffs."

"Yes, what about it?" Matthew asked, confused.

"I'm going to need you to stay well out of her way. Better yet, just stay by our goal posts. Just whatever you do, don't get between her and Isshin." Mark seemed dead serious, so Matthew did not dare reply with anything other than an unsure:

"Okay?"

"Good. Good talking to you, Oakes. See you at training."


	5. Ice Cream (1988)

“Hey, Usopp!”

“WAAH! Nami? I've told you not to do that!”

“But it's fun – why would I want to stop?”

“Because you almost made me drop our ice creams!”

“But you didn't, so it's not an issue. Ooh, is that the tangerine flavour?”

“No. It's the... the... carrot flavoured one!”

“Uh-huh. Well, carrot sounds good to me, so I'll just be taking that...”

“No you won't.”

“Yes I will.”

“No, you _won't._ ”

“Yes, I _will_.”

“Wha-? How do you even _do_ that?!”

“Secret~ Now sit down and tell me about your summer.”

“...sure.”

 


	6. Mystery Stick (1988)

“Hey Nami! Have you seen my mystery stick?” Luffy called out upon entering the Great Hall during a study period and spotting his friend. Nami looked up from her homework, turned around in her seat and gave him a strange look.

“Your _what_?”

“My mystery stick!” Luffy replied, as if he simply thought Nami had not heard him the first time. “I think I left it here at lunch.”

By now, Nami was well and truly confused.

“Your… mystery stick.”

“Yes!” Luffy replied, starting to get a bit irritated with how slow Nami was being. She was not usually this slow. “Have you seen it?”

“Ehm, no, I-” Nami began, sounding supremely bewildered, before pausing and suddenly looking wary and ill at ease. “Luffy, what do you mean by ‘mystery stick’?”

“What do you mean? My mystery stick is a mystery stick, of course!” He said, looking at Nami as if he thought that that much should have been obvious. “I usually keep it in my robes, but now it’s gone! Have you seen it?”

“NO!” Nami shouted, before hushing herself so that they wouldn’t get thrown out the supervising teacher. “How did you even manage to lose something like that?!” She said in a harsh and loud whisper.

“Well, there’s always extra food on Mondays, so I was _really_ excited for lunch, so I mustn’t have noticed when it slipped out of my robes, but I knew that I had it before lunch, and now when I needed it, it was gone!” Luffy whined. Loudly. Nami quickly threw an arm around his shoulders and dragged him down, hushing him urgently.

“Shhhh! You don’t talk about that stuff so loudly, Luffy!” She could feel a sizable headache coming on. How did she even become friends with this kid, again?

“Why not? Everyone’s got one.” Luffy said, refusing to lower his voice. Nami was trying to find the right words to get the concept of ‘delicacy’ through her friend’s thick skull when she realized there was something off about what he had said. Sure, Luffy wasn’t great with the whole gender thing, but…

“What do you mean, ‘everyone’s got one’?” She asked, suddenly confused.

“It’s what we use to do magic! Of course everyone’s got one!” He said, indignant and looking at Nami as if he thought she was extremely stupid. Nami could feel her eyebrow start to twitch.

“You mean you lost your _wand_!?” She asked, incredulous.

“Yeah! That’s what I’ve been saying! My mystery stick is gone! Will you help me look or won’t you?” Luffy replied, annoyed. Nami felt an urge to slam her forehead into the table, but refrained, since doing so would not only make her look even more undignified than she already was, given that she had been blushing fiercely for the last couple of minutes and probably looked like a tomato by now, but would also just exacerbate her headache.

“It’s called a _wand_ , Luffy. _Not_ a ‘mystery stick’.” She ground out from behind gritted teeth.

“But wand is such a stupid name! Mystery stick is much better, because it’s a mysterious stick that does mysterious stuff!” Luffy said, as if that should have been the most obvious thing in the world. Which it really, _really_ was not.

“Yeah, well, ‘wand’ is the proper name, and you should use it so that people won’t misunderstand you!” Nami shouted at her younger friend.

“What are you talking about, Nami?” Luffy said, again with that ‘are you stupid?’ look on his face.

Let it be known that Nami has a limit to the amount of shit she is willing to take within such a short time period.

“EEJIT!” She shouted at him, before hitting him in the face with her school bag and stalking out of the Great Hall before the professor could throw her out for disturbing the other students, her face a brilliant, flaming red. Luffy shrugged, having gotten used to her violent outbursts by now.

“Anyone else seen my mystery stick?”

 


	7. Rumours (1988)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to the “Mystery Stick” drabble (chapter 6), and will make much more sense if you have read that one first!

"Hey, Nami! I've been looking for you, girl! I've been hearing the weirdest things today. What really happened in the Great Hall? Because I heard you were propositioned by some random guy." Rose said upon entering their dorm, causing Nami to groan and bury her head deeper into her pillow.

"Really?" Victoria asked with a smirk, probably knowing better than to put much stock into the things the Hogwarts rumour mill turned out, but finding her roommate's reactions to the various things she picked up too amusing to leave them alone. "Because I've been hearing that a firstie flashed her."

Nami's ears promptly turned red before she burst up from her prone position, shouting.

"That's not it at all!"

"Oh?" Victoria's smirk grew a little wider. "Then what, pray tell, happened?"

"Oh, lay off her, Vic," Rose grumbled good-naturedly (they had all gotten well used to Victoria's antics by now), and scuffed her friend's shoulder with her own as she passed and went to dump her bag by her bed. "But really, Nami, what happened? We're curious."

Nami, not really wanting to relive her earlier humiliation, sought out Iris with her eyes, hoping for an ally.

Her hopes were promptly burst when the small girl nodded her assent to Rose's words, adding:

"I'm sure it's not as bad as some made it out to be," in a soothing tone. Nami dragged a hand through her hair and submitted to the inevitable.

"It was nothing big, really. Just a misunderstanding that got a bit out of hand. Luffy had lost his wand during lunch, only he insisted on calling it 'mystery stick' instead of wand - I can't understand how I didn't notice that earlier! - and I and everyone else just misunderstood and now there this whole THING about it!" Nami ranted, more than a little annoyed.

"Ouch." Rose said. "Well, that's not good." Nami just gave her a dark look, but was prevented from saying anything scathing by Iris, who had walked up to her bed and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Nami," she smiled, "everyone will have found something new to talk about in no time, and this whole thing will be forgotten. You'll see."

Just like that, all of Nami's indignant anger went out of her.

"Yeah, I guess so.”

 


	8. Girls' Night In (1985)

Nami knew she was being stupid. Really, she did. She had not even been here for a week, and she already wanted to go back home, and it was _stupid_. She had come here to learn how to control her magic, something she had been trying to figure out how to do on her own for _ages_ , but now she had teachers who could help her, and it was great, so _why_ could she not _stop crying_?

“Nami?” And now Rose had seen her crying. _Great_. “Hey, what happened? Did someone do something?” And she sounded so angry at that thought that Nami could not help but laugh a bit through her tears. They had not even know each other for a week, and the other girl already sounded as if she was ready to go to war for her sake, which really just made Nami feel even more stupid about wanting to go home.

“Nothing,” she mumbled, hating how weak her voice sounded, “just... homesick, you know?”

“Oh.” The otherwise brash girl seemed at a loss for words, before making a quick recovery and sitting down next to where Nami was curled up on her bed, cradling her pillow. Then she patted Nami on the back and smiled wistfully. “Me too, a bit, but... it's so amazing here, you know? It's just when I stop and think and don't do anything that I miss home.” Then she seemed to purge all traces of vulnerability from her face and grinned at Nami. “So all we need to do is stop thinking for a while, before we get used to this place, yeah? So what do you say we have a girls' night in – I could fetch Vic and Iris – and just talk about stupid stuff and beat each other with pillows, yeah?” Rose's enthusiasm made Nami smile despite herself.

“Yeah,” she said, wiping her tears away, “that sounds good.”

 


	9. Shopping for School (1988)

Browsing the rune section of the book store, Sanji caught a flash of pink on the other side of the bookshelf. Having only ever seen that particular shade of pink hair on one person in his life, he quickly put the book he was holding back into its spot - the introduction had been promising, but after a quick leafing through it, he had seen that it was nothing he did not know already - and rounded the shelf.

"Hey, Coby!" He called out, causing the younger boy to startle and drop the book he was holding. Sanji quickly stepped forward and caught it before it could hit the floor.

"Sanji!" A large smile broke out on the pink-haired boy's face before turning a mite sheepish as Sanji handed back the book. "Ah, so-sorry."

"Not your fault," Sanji returned with a wry quirk to his lips, "I shouldn't have startled you. Are you getting your school books?"

"Yes!" Coby said happily, smile back in full force. "Wha- what about you?" He asked, stumbling over his words.

"No, came in here to get my wand," Sanji snarked before he saw Coby start to look like a confused puppy and amended his statement. "Of course I'm here for my school books. But since I've found them already, I could help you out?"

"Ah, um, ye-yes please!" Coby replied, before hesitating and looking down at the floor. "Um, if… if it's no trouble, I mean. I can get them on my own, if you have some-something else to d-do." Sanji rolled his eyes at Coby's habitual reluctance to trouble anyone.

"It's no trouble," he reassured the other boy, before moving the conversation along before Coby could start protesting. "Now, what books do you have left?"


End file.
